


「奥利弗伍德x珀西」Salad days

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G*它本来会是一辆车（叹气*私设和ooc并存
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 4





	「奥利弗伍德x珀西」Salad days

罗恩被炸果酱甜面圈和锅形蛋糕耽搁了点时间，所以当他终于想起答应哈利去看晨间魁地奇训练这件事，学院队队员已经三三两两散开往回走了。

奥利弗·伍德捂着鼻子，鼻血从手指间不停地往下滴，幸亏队服同是红色系，不然整得和参与过谋杀似的。他的表情很奇怪，虽然看上去一副受了奇耻大辱的模样，但他并没有怒气冲冲，只是显得非常心烦意乱。

奥利弗飞快地从迷惑不解的罗恩身边大跨步走过，罗恩的两个哥哥弗雷德和乔治，脸上反常地出现愧疚的痕迹，他们同样看都没看一眼罗恩，凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕。

“我发誓我不是故意的，弗雷德，你看到了吧？”

“是啊，是啊，他就像个吉祥物似的戳在球门前——梅林的四角内裤，他是一个守门员，他当然该在球门前，我是说——”

“他怎么能用脸去接——我明白，我明白的弗雷德，我不明白的是，到底什么事让他在魁地奇训练中都魂不守舍？”

鬼飞球，既不像金色飞贼那样敏捷，也不像铁制的游走球具有侵略性，只是一只憨厚老实、被人用手扔来扔去的鬼飞球，在一次弗雷德和乔治假装他们是追球手的玩闹里，它被扔向三个球门中的一个，他们的队长兼完美守门员正守着的那一个。

谁会质疑奥利弗·伍德的拦截反应能力，但是意外就这么发生了，格兰芬多的队员们眼睁睁地看着鬼飞球冲着伍德明显走神的脸，制造了一个血腥惨案。

伍德还在持续走神，在庞弗雷夫人突然的愈合如初咒之下惨叫了一声，“知道疼？”校医夫人严厉地看了他一眼，又塞给他一玻璃杯镇定溶剂，其实这才是伍德的真正目的，他的鼻子不再跳痛，但是胸腔下的那颗玩意儿最近总是不听使唤，有时突然就加起速来——

“你的朋友来看你了。”庞弗雷夫人嘟囔着“危险的运动”走开了。伍德的心脏又开始砰砰直跳，珀西·韦斯莱走近了，正不解地看着他，“听说弗雷德和乔治给你造成了一个严重的事故？”

“是我大意了。”伍德摸了摸鼻子，把镇定溶剂一饮而尽，“没出什么事。”他有点架不住珀西类似审视的目光，只能观察起珀西手里抱着的一堆东西，珀西从宿舍给他带来了制服和麻瓜研究课课本，他正将叠的整整齐齐的制服搁在床头，拖过一把椅子坐下，随手翻起了教材，“弗雷德和乔治小时候有一次差点把罗恩的舌头烧出一个洞，唉，我没法不担心——把人弄进医疗翼的事故。”

他的语气带着柔软的嫌弃和无奈，阳光透过床头背后的三扇铁艺格子窗，让伍德在一片明亮里局促起来。珀西对麻瓜研究学的课本一下子就入了迷，伍德怀着不惊动任何生物的愿望，动作极其迅速地扯掉沾上血迹的长袍和薄毛衣。珀西翻了一页书，纸页摩挲的声响清脆又旖旎，伍德就紧张起来，像有人卡住了他的脖子，直到散发着洁净气味的衬衣覆盖上暴露在光线中的皮肤。刚扣完最后一颗衬衫纽扣，他就急着将换洗的毛衣往头上套，手臂和脑袋一股脑地往里钻，结果哪个部位都没有去到正确的位置。

珀西看了眼手表，刚想提醒伍德已经临近上课时间，扭头就看到这副滑稽的场面，珀西呆了呆，才动手将他室友的脑袋从领口里拯救出来。伍德套巫师长袍的时候看着天花板，看着窗框上僵死的甲虫尸体，看着珀西额边一缕卷曲的红发，就是不看珀西镜片后迷惑的眼神。

“奥利弗？你确定你没事？”

伍德蹭地一下站起来，让珀西想探他额头的手举起又放了下来，“天气有点——嗯——热。”他磕磕绊绊地说。

三月的阳光谈不上压根炎热，医疗翼也不是点满蜡烛的温暖场所，珀西眨了眨眼睛没有理解，他费解地看着伍德的衬衫领口，第二颗扣子越过了它的纽洞，扣在了最顶端，“那为什么你不解开一两颗扣子？”

“它们都扣错了。”珀西的指尖点了点。

伍德的耳朵像钻进了一百只蜜蜂，嗡——嗡，他费劲地从对方修长白皙的食指上挪开视线，脑子里不停蹦出各式各样的珀西·韦斯莱，他们都在轻声轻气地对他说，“为什么你不解开一两颗扣子呢？嗯？”

等扣子都安安分分地住回它们的纽洞，伍德的心跳和脸上的热度才降了下来，珀西早就离开了，依稀记得他说着什么“抱歉，奥利弗，我的算术占卜课马上要开始了。”就跑远了，不然还能是什么呢，伍德烦躁地将领带往上束，用的力度大了点差点没把自己勒死。

一整节麻瓜研究课伍德都不知道听了点什么东西，他选这门课无非是因为布巴吉教授像赫奇帕奇的斯普劳特教授一样宽松的授课氛围，以及少量的课后作业。他以后总要进一支魁地奇球队，课程对他来说并不像对珀西·韦斯莱那样重要。不过珀西对这门课挺感兴趣，在他发现这门课和草药学提高班的时间有冲突时，他不无惋惜地叹了口气，然后伍德莫名其妙地发现他在选修课的空白栏里填上了麻瓜研究学，其实在宿舍研究联队招收球员的门槛难道不是更适合他吗。伍德将发热的脑袋贴在桌上，想起了导致现在这种情况的根源。

有几天珀西有点异常，不是高兴也不是失落，有点像大多数人上完第一堂占卜课后走出教室的那种迷茫，不是特别重要但又必须得经历的烦恼。这种情形发生在珀西·韦斯莱身上就比较值得关注，能让男生头儿、格兰芬多级长犯愁的事，谁能不好奇。

某一天晚上，伍德心满意足地结束了一场顺利的晚间训练，带着盥洗过后清洁的气味窝在床上，双手垫在脑袋底下，看着被他用粘贴咒固定在床顶的招新海报，有一搭没一搭地和珀西聊天。

珀西已经不再为魔法部写类似坩埚厚度的报道，伍德也不知道他室友到底在写一些什么高深莫测的文章，他们聊魁地奇，聊麻瓜的发明，聊毕业后的去向，珀西的羽毛笔没有停下过，但他们确实聊的愉快，直到他们扯到每个男生宿舍都会产生的话题——关于女生的话题，伍德意识到笔尖摩擦羽毛笔的细微声音消失了，他朝床外边探脑袋，煤油灯搁在几本厚重的书籍上头，将珀西的轮廓描绘得含糊不清，羽毛笔竖在墨水瓶中，杯子里茶水还在冒着热气，珀西盯着格子玻璃窗认真地在发呆。

他上一句说了什么，他完全想不起来了，接着他听见珀西说，“佩内洛和我——嗯…我们分手了。”

伍德除了张口结舌地盯着对方的背影，一时也不知道该说点什么，“不要太难过”还是“学业为重”，似乎是后者比较合适，总之无论哪种伍德发现他都非常乐意说出它，他选择了第二种，词语都滑到了舌尖，他听见珀西说，“我们接吻了，在地下教室。”伍德差点没咬到自己舌头，珀西的语气像杯子上方的那团雾气一般扑朔迷离，“佩内洛好像不怎么喜欢，我好像——”

伍德竖起来了耳朵，能让珀西说出两个不确定词的事，他迫不及待地想知道。

“我们好像对彼此的性别没有兴趣。”

床顶那张招新海报像是终于忍够了伍德的瞪视，它轻飘飘地掉了下来，正好盖住它主人的表情。珀西说完后，那团迷雾悄悄转移到了伍德脸上，伍德的鼻尖充斥着淡淡的油墨气味，他的睫毛在普德米尔联队的首字母上扑簌。

长时间的安静后，珀西回过头来寻找回应，“噢——睡着了啊。”他拔出羽毛笔，房间里只剩下轻微的纸页翻动声。

这就是事情的经过，珀西没有认为这是一件重要的事，而把疑问抛出来后反而使他彻底将这事搁在了一边。伍德头昏脑涨地从教室走到礼堂，顶着一脑门老旧课桌特有的纹理坐进格兰芬多的长桌，珀西·韦斯莱在梦境中摘掉了眼镜，眼神迷茫地说，“我好像不喜欢女孩，我好像喜欢你。”

“你又在布巴吉教授的课上睡着了？”珀西在伍德的对面坐下来，盯着他室友的脑门看上去极不赞成，像是伍德吃掉了他想吃的最后一只约克郡布丁后又咂着嘴说不过如此。伍德木楞楞地看着眼前人的嘴唇开合，珀西侧身去够远处的约克郡布丁，长袍贴着他的一边身体，隐晦地在伍德的眼里展示着流畅线条。

珀西的腰很细，伍德胡乱地冒出这个结论，珀西拿到了他想要的布丁，回头就见着伍德眼神在朝自己的方向发直，珀西满搞不懂他的，伍德不怎么谈论他自己，也很少外露他的想法——除了在魁地奇方面。可能也正是因为这样，他们才比较处的来，珀西完全没法想象如果他的室友是弗雷德、乔治、罗恩或者是别的人的场面，他们的宿舍正好挨在塔楼的转角，偏小的房间只能容纳两张床位，可以说是幸运，七年以来有这样合拍的室友，以至于他都放弃了男生学生代表可以拥有的单人宿舍，珀西只是一个普通人，偶尔他也想有个人能认真地听他说话，关于玩笑方面的满足他有太多了，才显示出一个安静的聆听者有多难得。

想着他突然有点触动，珀西将伍德盯着的约克郡布丁递到他跟前，“你也想要？”

嗡——嗡，伍德咽了口口水，珀西有些奇怪但他还是微微露出点笑意，“给你。”

他站在他欲望的源头，而他现在被约克夏布丁捆住了手脚。珀西坐了下来，南瓜汁在他的上唇留下了湿漉漉的痕迹，伍德望着他伸出的舌尖卷过它们，他听见自己艰难地说，“珀西，我们需要谈一谈。”

伍德回宿舍后就一直在沉默，珀西在整理算术占卜课的笔记，“听说算术占卜在麻瓜的世界里被称为推理学——嗯——离散数学，真有意思。”

“奥利弗，你刚才想谈什么？”珀西抱着笔记本走到他跟前，伍德坐在床沿，眉头有些困扰地皱着，他抬头看着面前的红发人脱口而出，“你说你不喜欢女孩儿？”

珀西没想到他会问这个，伍德看着珀西的手指挠了挠笔记本的封皮，好像那直接挠在他心上似的。

这个问题没有任何铺垫地被提了出来，上一刻他还在说算术占卜，下一秒他们就聊起了取向，珀西略微尴尬地抓紧了手里的笔记本，“嗯——是这样。”

伍德又不说话了，珀西从没觉得哪次对话有进行地如此艰难，他只能主动让话题延伸下去，“这也不代表我对男孩有兴趣，我——不明白。”

“听上去像是在逃避。”珀西自言自语到，“可我不是。”

伍德突然站了起来，珀西不知道他想干什么，话题转变的太快，伍德的行为无法推理。

一个力度颇大的吻撞得珀西嘴唇生疼，伍德在他的唇上辗转，掌心的热度隔着衣物烫到他的背部皮肤，珀西心跳在加速，他听见抱着他的男孩说，“你对我有兴趣吗？”

END

*salad days指少年不谙世事的岁月、青葱岁月

*无性恋是存在的，只是在这篇文里不存在


End file.
